In general, there are two styles of cabinets made throughout the world, framed cabinets and frameless cabinets. Framed cabinets have been the preferred style in North America, while the frameless style has been more predominant in Europe. The main difference between the two types of cabinets is the framed surface of the cabinets. In a framed-style cabinet, a framed surface surrounds the cabinet doors. This frame overlaps with the entry space to the cabinet, thereby decreasing the access space to the cabinet. This can provide for reduced access to the cabinet for the end user and can be cumbersome to the manufacturer or installer when installing the cabinet hardware.
With the frameless design, there is no overlap with the cabinet interior opening, and thus access to the cabinet interior is unrestricted. In addition, since the cabinet doors are placed directly on the sides of the cabinet, as opposed to the frame or positioned behind the frame, shorter hinges and drawer guides, which are easier to install, can be used. One disadvantage of the frameless-style cabinets is the lack of acceptance by those who install the cabinets. This is mainly due to the fact that frameless cabinets do not have overhang and are fairly rigid in their construction, thereby providing the installer with very little scribe, or slack, wherein the cabinet can be manipulated to conform to the surface to which it is applied. In addition, due to the lack of a supportive frame structure, frameless cabinets must be built in a more sturdy configuration, thereby necessitating a heavier cabinet.
As such, it is desirable to provide a cabinet that encompasses all of the advantages of both types of cabinets. It is also desirable to produce such cabinets in an improved and efficient manner.